Avengers Highschool Japan
by Laura JN
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like - Generic anime/cute style story surrounding the Avengers time in high school... and how they came to form a Visual Kei band... Fury-Sensei explains to young Barton why he is not in the group, and how it was formed.
1. Chapter 1

**2017**

"Avengers:

The name of a popular visual kei group in Japan" Fury-Sensei pointed to the black board, where he had written 'Avengers' in Kanji.

"But... Fury-Sensei! The Avengers are American..." Piped up one of his students,

"Nonsense brat, Widow-san is from Russia, and Thor-kun isn't even from earth!" The high school teacher snapped,

"...Fury-Sensei?" One of the girls asked shyly,

"Yes?"

"What about Loki-Sama?" That was a long story. How had the God of Mischief ended up as the lead singer in Japan's favourite band? Few knew the answer, but Fury-Sensei had seen it all happen.

"Well..."

**1996**

The classroom was filled with the sound of bubbling flasks and Bunsen burners firing away, heating up the strange coloured liquids of the lesson's experiment. Tony Stark was more interested however, in the mechanics of the gas taps,

"Pass me a spanner Banban-kun?" He asked his friend absent-mindedly, wanting to tinker with the device,

"This is a science lab Stark-kun, we don't have spanners..." Bruce sighed, causing Tony to turn to face him,

"But... but how am I ever going to learn more about physics if we're just doing chemistry all the time?" Tony was frustrated: third grade junior high school science lacked the true depth that he desired,

"Maybe if you do well in this class, you'll get to pick physics in senior high Stark-kun." Bruce suggested. "Can you pass the universal indicator Stark-kun?" Tony frowned,

"Don't you ever get tired of chemistry? I thought radiation was your thing."

"Yup. I'm aiming for physics class too Stark-kun!" Bruce beamed at him, his eyes all dreamy a the thought of their future of being science buddies.

On the other side of the class room, Natasha was struggling with her work. Science was not her area. She felt more comfortable in sports class, though at least in the academic subjects the boys wouldn't stare at her gym shorts. Instead they stared at her tiny pleated skirt, the uniform worn by all female students in Japan. Natasha was working with Steve on the assignment for that lesson, but was failing to follow the instructions in the right order,

"No Taz-chan you're not suppose to boil it!" The blonde boy protested as Natasha opened the gas tap more, causing the flame to grow,

"But Rogers-kun... Its... isn't it like... not science if I don't make it bubble?" Natasha asked, blank faced,

"No Taz-chan, we're adding potassium to this, you'll blow us up." Steve replied. Natasha smiled and stuck her tongue out,

"Oops, silly me." She swatted him on the back in good humour, but forgetting her strength. Thankfully Steve was well built for a young teen, so the slap was resisted by his developing muscled back.

"Minna?" Thor called to the class, "Minna-san?" Everyone turned to look at the outcast. Nobody liked Thor, with his British accent, and his terrible grasp on the Japanese language, "Everyone, please help... I think I poisoned Loki."

Shocked gasps and cries issued from the room,

"LAUFEYSON-SENPAI!" called the young girls with their noses pressed to the glass windows of the classroom,

"Loki-kun!" Cried Tony,

"NII-SAN~!" Thor wailed. Loki was lying with crosses for eyes, and cross hatching on his cheeks. His skin had turned a plum purple, indicating that he had clearly drunk something toxic,

"What did you feed him Thor-kun?" Asked Natasha, hands flying to her head in horror,

"I was trying to make Asguardian Mead with the chemicals~!" Thor wailed, "I only wanted him to taste home..."

"Home always was like snake venom." Loki coughed out quietly. "Hey..." Everyone looked down at Loki. He sat up, a strangely shocked look in his green eyes. His head cleared, "Hey something has happened... I-" And then Loki tossed back his locks of raven black, before bursting into song... Generic Japanese style:

"Now! From here on out, we're starting our advance to the next door and stage.  
Spark! Step! Mjolnir! Let's jump high to Asguard.  
Hey! Whenever it is, say One! Two! Three!  
And with everyone, Smile! Smile! Smile!  
Let's never forget to smile.

Hide the meaning of the Jotun blood in your heart  
And boldly and bravely,  
Yeah! Live on, look

If you just admire it, it'll just end as a dream.  
Move on! Move on without fearing anything.  
Don't give up; Believe in yourself.  
Look! Take a look upward.  
Geez! Don't ever look back."

Everyone just stared at Loki, wondering what in Kami's name had gotten into him,

"It must have been the drink! Oh Nii-san... I've ruined you." Thor howled, and sunk to fetal position to cry in the corner. And that is where the story begins. The story of the Avengers visual kei band...

"Also they are not in Japan for any reason other than to be in chibi mode. It is physically impossible to enter into chibi mode outside of Japanese national borders." Fury-Sensei explained to his student. The young Barton stared up at him,

"So can I join the band some day?" His eyes sparkled with hope,

"Don't be ridiculous, everyone forgets you." Fury-Sensei snapped back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was helping his mother in the garden, picking the right vegetables to go in their stew for dinner. He furrowed his brow as he pulled on a parsnip, taking care not to damage it. He smiled in triumph as it uprooted, revealing the healthy growth of cream-yellow.

"It looks tasty..." He mouthed, but his mother scolded him,

"You can't eat it raw Loki, let me cook it, like a good generic Japanese housewife should, and then you can have it." She smiled as if this was normal, and walked into the house with the basket of vegetables that they had picked together. Loki sat there for a moment, removing his gardening gloves. Ever since they had moved to Japan, his mother had acted differently. She had become more submissive, and seamed to have lost an unhealthy number of brain cells too. Or maybe she just no longer enjoyed thinking.

Thor came running out of the house to join Loki,

"What are you doing Nii-san?" He bent over to peer at his brother's face,

"Ahh don't get so close!" Loki's frown returned, and he stood up. "I'm thinking about what happened yesterday." That made Thor wince,

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make your singing beautiful..." He apologized sincerely,

"But... my accent... I'll never fit in with the other singers in this country." Loki sighed. Thor crossed his arms and nodded, as if deeply immersed in thought. Loki knew this to be impossible, but something did appear to be going on inside the blonde's head.

"I've got it!" Thor grinned, slamming his fist into his other hand, and causing the sky to crackle. "I'll re-create the poison- I mean potion, and then I'll be able to sing too! Then you won't be alone Nii-san!" He smiled, and picked his brother up by the shoulders, swinging him around and around on the spot. Loki became very dizzy due to Thor's enthusiasm at the idea of becoming a duet.

After dinner, Loki went up to his room. He had to pack a suitcase full of things to last him a week. The class were going on a trip to that beach that appears in every anime that nobody knows the name of. Loki liked to think of it as being called 'the beach'. First things first, he shoved a bucket and spade into his case. There would no doubt be conveniently placed rare shells for him to collect, or maybe some crabs that they could cook over a fire. Loki cheered up, as he lovingly folded his summer wear. He glanced around the room a short while later, wondering if he was missing anything else important. He would pack his toiletries in the morning after a shower, but surely he was forgetting something?

"Thordo-chan!" He cried, in disbelief. How could he have fogotten the soft toy he held so dear? He picked up the tiny golden labrador, and cuddled it, causing it to squeak. "I'm sorry Tho-chan... I didn't mean to hurt you." He hugged the plushie tighter, resulting in another squeak. "Yes I know. Now into the suitcase you go." He smiled, placing the fluffy dog carefully in his suitcase by the bucket and spade. He would rest easy that night knowing that he was no longer in danger of leaving the toy behind.

Thor was in his own room, also packing for the trip. He was slower than Loki, choosing to simply throw his clothes into the case, not thinking about creases or the effort that his mother had lovingly put into ironing them. He had just finished packing, when a thought struck him. He was definitely forgetting something... what was it? He suddenly ran from the room, and down the corridor. He burst into Loki's room, and slung him over his shoulder, before running back into his own room.

"Onii-chan! Put me down!" Loki wailed,

"I'm sorry Nii-san... I didn't mean to hurt you." He put Loki down so that he was sitting on the contents of his suitcase.

"This is-"

"Yes I know. Now into the suitcase you go." Thor smiled, and shut his suitcase. The muffled complaints were drowned out as Thor went to gather Loki's suitcase and place it on top, trapping his brother inside, "Now I can't possibly be in danger of leaving you behind by accident!" He grinned in triumph. "Don't worry Nii-san, I put air holes in..." Thor paused. "Oh... wait I forgot that too!" He wailed, panicking and searching for a drill. Meanwhile Loki was turning a familiar plum shade of purple, his eyes turning into crosses.

"Thor-kun?" Their mother called from downstairs. "Its time for bed. I'm coming up to say goodnight!" Thor heard the footsteps, light on the staircase. He clasped his hands to his face: What to do? Where was the drill? "_Thor-kun_?" Came his mother's concerned voice when there was no reply. "There's an automatic drill lying on the floor down here. Come and clear up at once!" Thor's head snapped up, and he dashed down to fetch the drill. Never mind that he could have simply moved Loki's suitcase, and opened his own again.

The god of thunder returned several moments later, brandishing the tool in his hands,

"Don't worry Nii-san, I'm going to give you air now. Move away from the edge of the suitcase." He smiled, as he finally turned the drill on. He ignored the muffled complaints that grew in volume and pitch as he began drilling through the suitcase.

Tony Stark was shoving his suitcase into one of his more sporty looking cars, determined to make a good impression on the ladies at the beach,

"Banban-kun?" He called to Bruce, who was just loading his own case in with Tony's, "Can you pass me a spanner?" Tony missed the look of confusion on his friend's face,

"What for? We're not in science class... or the workshop... Stark-kun, is everything okay?" He asked, lines of empathy showing on his brow,

"I... I just wanted you to pass me a spanner!" Tony sobbed, "For once I just wanted there to be a spanner..." Tears streamed down his cheeks at an impossible speed. "There's never one available... and there definitely won't be anything for me to tinker with at the beach!" His eyes widened and his tears ceased, as his friend suddenly pulled him into a tight hug,

"I know its hard. Look at me Stark-kun! I won't have my chemistry set..." He patted Tony on the head, "Its just as well you're allowed to drive at such a young age here Stark-kun." He smiled, and they shut the car boot.

The next day, Steve Rogers stepped out of his house, already adorning his American flag swim shorts and bright red flip flops. He shielded his eyes from the sun with his hands, and carried his surf board all the way to school. He didn't need luggage, he was Captain America... in Japan.

Natasha Romanov was waiting impatiently by the school bus when her friends arrived,

"Honestly minna-san, you shouldn't keep a girl waiting." This caused all the men to snicker and giggle. "What's so funny?" she gave them a death glare that could pierce the heart of an ice cold Jotun. Her classmates froze, ceasing their laughter at once. They had all secretly been wondering what about her exactly was 'girl' like. Even in her summer uniform, she still looked deadly and like... well, a black widow. Steve tried to hide the drool that had almost dribbled down the side of his mouth. He was curious to see if she would still look dangerous in a swim suit.

The coach ride was a long trip by road to the coast, with no breaks except for lunch. By the time they reached the beach, they could see that Tony and Bruce were already waiting for them there, with Tony's sports car,

"Hey no fair Stark-kun!" Natasha complained, "Why couldn't you give us a lift- I mean get on the school bus with the rest of us?" She folded her harms and huffed, shifting her weight, and causing the curve of her hips to sway to the side. Steve had to concentrate hard to prevent one of those inexplicable nose bleeds that seemed to happen often in this country.

After decanting their luggage in their rooms, the class went outside for a swim in the ocean. Much to everyone's annoyance, Natasha was wearing a one piece swim suit and a sarong. And by that I mean there was a one piece logo on the front of her extremely revealing bikini, and daringly transparent sarong. She stuck her tongue out to show that she was aware of how teasing the outfit was, before she laughed and ran off to jump into the water.

Bruce tugged lightly on Tony's arm. There was a look of bashfulness about him that Tony only saw on rare occasions,

"Stark-kun... Hulk wants to build a sand castle..." He was still so shy about his other side, always worried about what would happen to those around him. Tony smiled and nodded, as Bruce morphed into prepubescent Hulk, who was a little chubby, and more lean than he would grow to be. Tony smiled at the green teenager, and handed him a bucket and spade. The Hulk smiled happily and went to build his dream house.

Loki, having finally been let out of Thor's suitcase, was still gasping for air, when his brother had dragged him outside to join the others. Both brothers wore swimming trunks and Asguardian necklaces, though Thor's was far bulkier and gold, unlike Loki's masculine, silver one.

"Come on Nii-san! Lets play tag!" He tagged Loki, who immediately tagged him back, and desperately ran away across the sand.


	3. Chapter 3

It was during lunch that Thor disappeared. Loki had seen him talking to Bruce, as if he was trying to hide something. He had only seen Bruce shake his head a few times, before finally nodding. What was going on? Loki was confused, so he went inside to hug his soft toy Labrador until he felt better.

Natasha and Steve were playing volleyball with Tony and Bruce, mostly for the purpose of getting Natasha into a situation where here chest would inevitably bounce up and down. They were right, however they also had to watch the one piece logo bounce up and down, which defeated the purpose of the game eventually. It was as they were taking down the net, that Loki rushed out towards them,

"Minna-san! Thor-Nii's in trouble!" the god wailed,

"Oh know! What has he done now?" Steve asked,

"I... I think he tried to re-create the singing potion with Banban-kun's chemistry set!" Everyone stared at each other. Surely Thor had not remembered everything that he had done correctly? They all followed Loki hurriedly back inside. They found the god of thunder lying down, looking very ill indeed,

"What happened Thor-kun?" Natasha asked, sinking to the floor beside him,

"We-we-went wrong. I-I missed out something..." Thor tried to explain,

"What is it Nii-san?" Loki asked, sinking to his knees beside Natasha, "Tell us, if we give it to you now, you'll get better like I did!"

"The first time... I-I was trying to make m-mead." realization dawned on Loki. There was a very special ingredient in Asguardian mead that Thor might have forgotten.

"I'll fix you Nii-san!" Loki smiled, heading towards his room. When he turned, he was grinning, and plunged his hand inside Thor's mouth,

"Wharareroooing?" Thor exclaimed, as Loki retrieved his hand, leaving the mystery ingredient inside Thor's mouth,

"Swallow Nii-san." Loki smiled, patting his brother on the stomache. Thor gulped, letting the strange substance go down his throat. He went purple for a moment, before finally sitting up.

"Wha- what was that Oni-chan?" He asked Loki, wondering what on earth he had just eaten.

"There's a special ingredient in Asguardian mead Nii-san. We happened to have some in the science classroom, but you didn't remember it did you?" Loki beamed. Thor's face fell, as he realized what he had just swallowed, and he suddenly looked ill again.

"What was it Loki-kun?" Tony asked.

"_Torr haf_." Loki said in old Norse, "Means 'ruined octopus'. That's what happens when Thor packs his own lunch..."

"You have expired octopus in Asguardian mead?" Tony asked, suddenly very appreciative of sake,

"No, just the fat from the tentacles. It was quicker to just put the whole thing in though..." Loki smiled. Thor looked as if he was about to explode, when he suddenly flicked his blonde hair off his shoulder, and proceeded to sing:

"Even if I become absorbed in _mj__ǫð__r_, that's all right.  
Without getting lost, I wanna try.  
I want to be honest with my feelings.  
But there's always one or two little secrets  
that I'd want to keep to myself,  
my secret that makes my _kista_ slightly ache."

Everyone just stared at Thor. Loki seemed less concerned by his brother's choice of lyrics, so everyone turned back to him in search of answers,

"_Mj__ǫð__r _is mead. _Kista_ means chest... Oni-chan why does your chest ache?" Everyone turned back to Thor, who was looking rather sheepish,

"I... well the _Torr haf_... My stomach does not agree with it." Thor explained. Loki gasped, how could he have been so stupid? Feeding Thor an entire expired little octopus,

"Oni-chan, we're having barbequed crab for lunch... will that make you feel better?" Loki willed his brother to feel well again. The thought of fresh, cooked meat was indeed enough to make the god more optimistic,

"Come on minna-san, lets go back outside then. I fancy a swim." The blonde smiled at last, revealing his shiny white teeth.

After an hour of swimming, the class finally returned to the shore for lunch. Their teacher had been preparing the crab on the barbecue provided by the owner of the place.

"Grubs up!" she called, waving a metal spatula at them. Hulk ran over there faster than any of them – all that sandcastle building with Tony had made him work up an appetite. He growled in appreciation at the first bite of the meat, and turned to look at Thor. Hulk smiled, wanting to tease his friend,

"This crab is good! Another!" He roared, throwing the shell to the ground.

Thor took his own portion of crab and begun the process of devouring it, relieving his upset stomach of its pain. He had to admit that he was very pleased with his own singing though. That was when it struck him that he had won,

"NII-SAN!" He suddenly called to Loki, "Nii-san! We can sing together now!" He exclaimed in jubilance. Loki's expression fell. He was not sure that he liked singing yet, or if they would actually be able to sing well together. The first song he had sung seemed to have come out of nowhere, as the lyrics were none that he had heard before.

"Perhaps we should... practise? Before... not an audience?" He asked hopefully,

"Ah yes, a few rehearsals should set us on the right track." Thor looked somewhat thoughtful. "To the bedchamber!" He then proceeded to drag Loki back to his room, crab in hand.

"Banban-kun?" Tony asked his friend, "Please could you pass me some crab?"

"Of course!" Hulk morphed back into Bruce to please his friend, and went to get them both more crab. Tony was secretly very pleased that something had finally gone his way. He could not stop himself from letting out a small shriek of delight when Bruce handed him the crab.

"Thank you Banban-kun!" He grinned, before taking a bite of the meal. Bruce smiled, glad to be of some help to the boy he owed so much to. He would still be working for S.H.I.E.L.D if Tony had not whisked him and his friends to Japan, paying for them and their families to stay there. It was a small task for a child billionaire, but it meant that they all had to rent smaller homes than they were used to.

The latent surfer in Steve was finally kicking in, and after eating, he could wait no longer. He fetched his shield from his room, and began riding the waves on it. The shape was not ideal for surfing however, so he fell into the water fairly soon. He was determined, however, to perfect his moves, so he took the shield back to land, and tried once more.

Natasha was watching Steve, half amused by his futile attempts, and half impressed by his boyish abs. She felt like something was missing though. She looked over to her classmates. Had they left someone behind in America? Clint Barton perhaps? Natasha scanned the crowd, and assumed that he was around somewhere. If not, they could always pay for him to join them later. She could speak to Tony about it. What was she going to speak to Tony about again? She could not remember, and decided that it could not have been anything important.

Thor and Loki finally returned to the class, with Loki looking a little shy, and Thor looking delighted,

"Minna-san! Come here! We've got a song to share with you!" He beamed at them in anticipation. Everyone gathered, more out of curiosity than enthusiasm for the strange music that they were no doubt about to hear. When they were all seated or standing around them, the two brothers both took in deep breaths:

"If we of today  
become Midguardians,  
surely we'll be unable to see as well as Heimdall  
Lotta Love Lotta Love

Just what is it  
that we of Asguard  
have become so engrossed in searching for?  
Lotta Love Lotta Love

Someone said that,  
"we are born to become happy,  
and we live in order to make someone else happy"

How much love do I need  
How much love do I need  
to hold in my _kista_ before we can tell each other?

With my _kista_ this full of love  
With my _kista_ this full of love  
When I held you that time,  
we felt sœll!"

Everyone applauded the strange but tuneful song, wondering where they brothers had found the time to work out such a peculiar dance routine. They all spent the evening wondering what exactly the meaning of those lyrics were.


	4. Chapter 4

When the vacation at the beach ended, the class returned to the city. Tony and Bruce had driven off ahead of the coach, as Tony wanted to speed ahead of them. School the next day was a little dull in comparison to their fun trip. The cicadas were chirping loudly outside and the heat was making it hard to concentrate on their art class. They only had art class once a week, and none of them were particularly gifted in this area. Bruce enjoyed letting hulk lash out with the paint, deciding that he would be a more passionate artist than himself,

"Banban-kun!" Tony called, horrified at the amount of paint splashing over from the Hulk's painting to his own, "You're splattering my work!" He could feel wet at the corner of his eyes. It was frustrating enough being gifted with creativity but being terrible with paint, but now his work was being further ruined by his friend,

"WUH! Sorry Stark-kun!" Hulk frowned and sat down in his chair. He had created something of an abstract master piece in the short time since the beginning of the lesson. They were all painting a still life of a vase of flowers, but Hulk's painting seemed to be a more emotional depiction of the flowers, showing the empathy he had towards them, as well as the jealousy of their beauty. That was what Tony saw. Hulk saw splashing paint around the canvas as a good way to expel stress, enjoying the feel of the brush on the rough surface, and how he could freely express himself this way without hurting anyone.

"Banban-kun?" Tony asked, "Its okay. Please could you pass me a spanner- I mean sponge?"

Term would end soon, making way for the summer holidays, and the start of senior high. The class were not sure whether to be excited or nervous, though Natasha was mostly looking forward to wearing her new school uniform. Tony and Bruce were excited about finally being able to take Physics together, and leave behind biology and chemistry, which just suited neither of them. Tony was more interested in technology and its advancement, while Bruce wanted to study Gamma radiation and find out all the possibilities for it. Hulk wanted to smash things.

When Thor found his brother one evening, he could see that Loki seemed to be upset. The teen was hunched over and hugging his knees, sitting on his bed with his back to the wall. Thor stepped quietly inside, then asked,

"What is wrong Nii-san? You look sad." Thor's eyes glimmered with concern,

"I-I don't know what I want to do with my life!" Loki sobbed, "Oni-chan! I have not talents that can get me a job... I want to earn an honest wage... but my skill is lying!" He wailed.

"Thats not true Nii-san!" Thor gasped, "You can sing wonderfully!" He ran over to pull his brother up from his huddled position,

"But how will I ever make a career out of that?" Tears streamed down his face.

"We're in Japan." Thor stated. Loki's expression instantly brightened,

"Oh I get it! We'll use our good looks and godly charm to win the hearts of the mortals! Fame will get us to the top!" He grinned, and began scheming away about how to achieve his plans, while Thor stole back out of the room, pleased to have brought some cheer to his brother.

The summer holidays finally drew to a close, and Loki's plans were all in place. It was their first day at senior high, and the six friends were eager to see who would be in their classes. Loki had picked all the same subjects as Thor, determined to pull off the brotherly love ploy to win them fans. If his plan was going to work, he would have to help all of his friends get fans as quickly as possible.

Bruce was feeling particularly lonely, as Tony was only in his physics class, and so they would only see each other during lunch break on most days. Bruce felt a tear threatening to creep its way down his cheek, when the lunch bell finally rang, and he brightened up. Tony had made lunch that day, so he had agreed to meet him in the courtyard.

"Banban-kun?" Tony began, as they sat down, and Tony shrugged out of his school bag straps,

"Sorry Tony I don't have a spanner on me-" Bruce assumed the nature of where this was heading,

"No! No, Banban-kun, I made our lunch remember! Here," Tony pulled a box from his bag, and handed it to Bruce,

"Oh, thanks Stark-kun." Bruce replied, unsure of why Tony felt the need to remind him of the obvious. He opened the lid of his lunch, however, and stared.

"I hope you like it Banban-kun..." Tony hid his face in his hands to hide the slight colour in his cheeks,

"Its... its..." Bruce's eyes widened and his lower lip began trembling, "Its perfect!" He began weeping at the sight of the bento box. Tony had lovingly written out a message on the rice using sweet peppers and bits of seaweed. It was not by anyone's standards well presented, but it meant the world to Bruce.

"Whats that you've got there?" Loki asked Bruce, as he came and sandwiched himself between the two boys. "Nii-san got detention so I'm joing you guys if thats okay." He continued, absentmindedly taking a pepper from Bruce's lunch box, and plopping it into his mouth, "Mmmm this tastes good. Did you make this Stark-" Loki paused, seeing the look of horror on Tony's face, and hearing the howling sobs coming from Bruce. "What did-"

"You at the first mouthful!" Bruce wailed, "How could you?" He cried, "Loki I hate you!" he ran away, leaving his lunch lying on the seat. Tony felt his own lower lip tremble. Loki looked at the abandoned lunch box, and could just make out the badly spelt Japanese message. He felt tears coming to his own eyes. What had he done?

"Stark-kun..." Loki began, wanting to apologize, hoping he had not injured his friend too grievously,

"I... you've done some pretty bad things Loki... but this?" Tony sniffed. "I worked all morning to make that bento... and now Banban-kun has left it there!" Tony ran off crying, leaving Loki to wallow in his guilt. He felt his own eyes welling up, and wishing that his brother had not been stupid enough to get detention on his first day of senior high. What had Thor been thinking? Showing off Mjolnir in class to get girls to like him... He looked back down at the bento. It would go to waste if nobody ate it. He picked it up.

Bruce was hiding in the bushes, trying to wipe away the tears and calm down. He could not believe that Loki had spoiled his precious bento. He had been so happy to see how much Tony cared, and the moment had been ruined, stolen from him by someone he considered a friend. As Bruce thought about this though, he realized that he had said something very mean and hurtful to Loki. Just then, the god of mischief himself turned up.

"G-Go away!" Bruce sniffed, not willing to speak to anyone yet,

"Banban-kun... I-" Loki tried bravely,

"Go away!" Bruce yelled at him. Loki bit his lip, wincing.

"Banban I'm sorry!" He almost shouted, and bowed, holding out the lunch box, presenting it to Bruce. The boy just stared. He could not believe his eyes. Loki had replaced the missing pepper with more peppers from his own bento, making Tony's message bolder and neater. "I know what I did was wrong, please accept this!" Loki nudged the box forwards. Bruce stared at him, then whimpered,

"Oh Odinson-kun! I forgive you." Bruce put the box down, and hugged his friend. "I'm sorry I said I hated you." He gave the god a squeeze, before sitting down to munch on his bento. Loki sat down next to him, this time with his own food, having fetched it from his desk. "Odinson-kun... Why do you only have rice in your bento?" Bruce was confused, surely a god was given more exciting lunches?

"I... I put all my peppers on yours. Thor made our lunches today, and he doesn't know how to cook anything else." Loki sighed. Bruce looked down at his lunch then had an idea.

"I know! Come with me!" He grinned, pulling Loki up from the floor, and leading him back inside the school building.

A short while later, all six friends were gathered with their lunches in an empty classroom, sharing their food. Natasha was just taking a pepper from Bruce's lunch, when she spotted something strange,

"Banban-kun, it looks like kanji..." She pondered,

"Yeah, it was a message from Stark-kun." He smiled, Half of the peppers had been eaten by that time, along with most of the rice.

"What did it say?" Asked Steve,

"Ganbare Banban-kun!" Tony answered.

* * *

Note: 'Ganbare' means 'Good luck' and 'do your best' in romanji Japanese.


End file.
